


Just Us and the Flowers

by jeonaruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Inarizaki, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonaruu/pseuds/jeonaruu
Summary: The journey to building the courage to confess to a straightforward volleyball player.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Ojiro Aran & Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Kudos: 11





	Just Us and the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally Wattpad-only, but I am currently uploading my works here on Ao3 as well.
> 
> The chapters of this book will be relatively short.

"You can watch from the bench, 'kay?" 

Y/n met the eyes of their childhood friend, Suna Rintarou. The two of them had known each other since the young age of seven, first meeting on the school grounds during recess.

Both of them didn't really want anything to do with crowds; Y/n was quiet back then, too, Suna being less social as well. They two bonded over drawing, a small hobby both of theirs. Sometimes Y/n would bring their chalk set and the two would draw with that.

Suna and Y/n were similar in the way that they were both quiet, however, Y/n was also a bit more on the shy side. Suna was simply reserved, he more or less preferred to be less open. But he helped Y/n come out of their comfort zone every once and a while.

Now Y/n was on the bench inside Inarizaki High's gym and the boys' volleyball club practice was about to begin. 

Why were they there?

Because Suna finally figured out who their crush was.

Kita Shinsuke. 

He was Inarizaki's volleyball team's one and only captain.

And Y/n liked him.

And Suna found out recently because, apparently, they 'behaved a little off recently, especially around Kita.'

"This bench?" Y/n asked, gesturing to one with a clipboard on its far right.

Suna nodded. "Are you going to tell him today?"

Their eyes widened in terror before they shook their head vigorously at him. "No!" 

"Come on, you have to tell him one day," Suna sighed with a scratch to his temple.

"Not today," Y/n insist with a bit of nodding, hoping it influencing his decision.

"...fine. But you should do it soon," he sighed yet again. "Kita won't be here forever."

"I know that," Y/n said quietly with their head down. "I'll do it soon... okay?"

Suna looked at them skeptically. "Alright," he says, though it didn't sound like he believed Y/n.

But to be honest, they didn't know if they believed themself either.

Y/n sat there on the bench for a few minutes, simply twiddling with their thumbs. It proved as a great distraction from the ongoing swarm of emotions overwhelming their head. 

That is, until the rest of the team came into view Specifically Kita.

All of the boys looked at the outsider in their midst, expressions slightly confused before they shrugged it off. Wait, were two of them missing?

"Y/nnnnnnnn!" 

The teen looked up, only for Miya Atsumu to tackle them in a hug from behind. The pair found themselves in a quick rush falling forward off the bench, but Atsumu took the fall (on purpose?).

"Tsum!" Y/n greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

The setter still had his arms around them along with a smile on his face, his eyes closed, cheek squished against Y/n's shoulder. His bleached hair was brushed out and cleared from his face due to the fall, revealing his whole facial structure and side profile (a nice one at that). He opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. "I'm doin' great, what about you?" 

Y/n smiled at the sound of his accent, something that is comforting in its own way. "I'm doing good, Tsum." 

His eyes sparkled and he opened his mouthー 

"Tsumu!" 

The yell was from behind the two, which was where Atsumu had come from before his tackle. The voice was familiar and both of them immediately recognized it.

"What do ya want, huh?" Atsumu yelled out. 

Osamu came into both of their views, reaching down and pulling Atsumu off of Y/n. His limbs were wrapped around them like he was a baby koala, slowly being removed by his twin.

"Sorry about him, Y/n," Osamu gave Y/n a hand and pulled them up from the ground. "...he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Atsumu yelled in an agitated voice, arms waving around.

Osamu rolled his eyes and bonked his twin on the head. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Atsumu. Osamu."

Immediately after hearing the voice, the Miya twins closed their mouths and become silent.

Y/n turned around to see Kita himself behind them. Their breath instantly hitched when they locked eyes with him. "Oh, K-kita! Hello," they stuttered out. 

Y/n saw Suna silently chuckling behind the captain and sent him a silent 'really?' look. 

"Hello, Y/n," Kita greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... am I?... Y-yeah!" Y/n found themself unable to focus, shaking their head to clear it. "I'm fine," they stated in a steadier voice.

The corners of his mouth twitched, but then he turned to the twins. "That was a bit irresponsible," he starts.

"Yeah, well 'Samuー"

"Atsumu, were you not the one who tackled them?" Kita interrupted the bleach-haired twin smoothly.

Atsumu looked down, shut down by the blunt statement.

Osamu snickered, but then Kita's gaze fell upon him. "Osamu, your method of intercepting Atsumu distracted the whole team. Now we've wasted time."

Osamu opened his mouth to respond, then froze, debating whether to speak. He closed his mouth, eyes running to the floor at the silence.

The twins sighed simultaneously. "Yes captain."


End file.
